The Erotically Erotic Tale of Lavi
by Meir Carmine
Summary: Care for fan fiction that goes straight into the smut without all of that build up, like most fan fictions go? Well, here's one, based on somebody's recommendation. Not something to take seriously, unless you take the series serious.


The Erotically Erotic Tale of Lavi's Eroticness

Allen returned from a mission against the Earl all burnt out. He wasn't quite feeling like himself after the ordeal that transpired, especially to little Kimberly and her dog, Bosco. No, these were trite days. Days that can pull a happy go lucky kid like Allen into deep depression that he ends up questioning his ordeals and purpose of life. But then again... not everybody has a guy to go to like Lavi!

Ah, yes, Lavi! The Crimson stud with the come hither looks and a sense of mystery that unravel in his eyes. Slick hair. Boyish charms. Tall. Lean. Not to mention how everybody is amazed with his enormous hammer, when he lets it out. Not to mention the extensive heat he sets loose from it, that many swoon from its hotness. Nobody knows what it is about the mysterious bookman, but there's something there, alright. And Alan knows it.

Just as Allen was about to depart to his quarters in a miserable state, he was called out for. And look to the left, and it's none other than the conundrum that is Lavi. He uses his charismatic voice to ask Allen what's the matter, who of course wasn't in the mood for talk. Not happy with the results, he decided that it is up to him to cheer up the cute little boy, who anybody would want to take home with them based solely on his looks. Using his soft words, he tells him that he has late fees on books (Bookman humour), and that Allen needs to be "fined". This confuses the young boy with the white hair and hormonal magnetism. Using his strong firm, yet gentle grip, Lavi takes the boy to his quarters with tender care. Allen starts to blush. "C'mon! Open up! It'll cheer you up, I promise~!" Says the red haired man whose eye you could gaze upon for years upon years! It was at that moment, everything that transpired was all lost. Yes, all lost was the despair of the previous mission. All lost was the loss of the little girl and her dog to the Earl. All lost was the desire for melons and in return, the lust for beefcake. An especially flaming hot beefcake.

Standing no more than an inch apart, Allen's heart starts pounding real hard, it can be heard echoed across the empty room they inhabit. But it was settled down by a gentle rub on the arm, being reassured that there's nothing wrong with what's going on, and that they should embrace it. The plucky young boy had settled until Lavi made the first move with a kiss. As both lips lock together softly, thoughts have pretty much left Allen's mind, as if all his worries and problems have disappeared and just enjoying what's going on to the fullest. They were just going on just pure lust for one another, that they were feeling hot. Obviously, when one's hot, the removal of an article of clothing is at hand. But one just wasn't enough. They had to resort to the full buff, and none cared for it, long as their passionate moment still transpired. None cared about the deformed arm of Allen, which strikes into the hearts of men. None cared about the appendages endowed to Lavi, which many a woman wish they could get close to. Yes, like ravage animals, they fall down on the bed right behind them, without a care in the world. The adorable young lad forgets himself as skins rub off one another from the chests towards the legs. Steaming hot action occurs as this rabid motion of romance enrages all through the night. Rubbing. Kissing. Touching. Twisting. Turning. Flips. Yes, it was a night of invigorating action that none will forget. The passion that occurred will make even the most modest of people swoon from its sheer impact. Never can this repeat so commonly to everyday people. Especially all for hours upon hours.

But, alas, all good things must end.

It's only past the middle of the night, where not even the tiniest of mice can be heard. Clothes were scattered on the floor without a second's thought. Bed sheets ruffled, yet shared. The little innocent looking boy rests there with a smile on his face, all cheered up. Next to him, is his charismatic bishonen friend with the red hair and bandana. Attempting to recuperate from the ordeal, they're just glad that it occurred. Especially Lavi, who managed to cheer up the previously depressed adolescent. A selfless act, indeed.

Unfortunately, trouble brewed, as it turned out that the base was attacked by Akuma at the worst opportune moment. Every major player was busy with business afar. All the minor exorcists couldn't hold back against the large hordes of monsters, and our main characters of the story barely have the energy to defend themselves. All is lost as the creatures strike at them. All that went by Allen's mind was the regrets he had not telling Lavi his intimate feelings for him, after what they've shared just till then. No more intimacy for the future, as it was the end for them. Till suddenly, a loud exploding sound was made, and the Akuma creatures fell down, with their bodies blown apart. Bullets seemed to have caused this. But who could manage this, when all help was nowhere to be seen?

"Groovy!"

It was none other than world famed and universally loved guy from the Evil Dead Movies, Ash. Appearing out of nowhere, armed with no more than a shotgun and a chainsaw. Surely this is a pure crazy awesome blessing from God, that absolutely makes no sense, but makes the whole universe just scream in giddiness in its sheer awesomeness! The whole of existence could just end right there, right now!

"What's going on over here~?" Says the great man himself, referring to our main heroes, still in bed. "Well, ya better dress up and gear up! We've got some monsters to pick on! Oh, yeah!"

What started out as a tale of lust and cheap thrills ends with a cliff-hanger filled with greatness. What occurs later on can only be speculated...


End file.
